<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Dreams by Polanthie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630563">Seeing Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie'>Polanthie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentions of the Hale fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The interpretation of dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlets [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #414: Ox</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is it as strong as an Ox and not as strong as a Werewolf?   We’re stronger than oxes.”</p><p>“Oxen, little one.  And because we’re a secret, those of us with magic are.”</p><p>Peter woke drenched in sweat, his heart ringing in his ears.  Why that dream?  It wasn’t a nightmare, so why it had triggered fight or flight?   The question had been something he’d asked when he was five or six.  It was more of a memory than a dream but when things like that just happened then taking notice was probably an excellent idea.</p><p>Sometimes he hated that he had the occasional prophetic dream.  It had been something of a secret between himself and his mentor.  There had been a pack elder that had known, of course, they had arranged his mentoring as was the tradition.  His parents had probably known and hadn’t seemed to have any problem with it. </p><p>Talia had become Alpha around the time he’d finished being mentored, his parents wanting to enjoy their lives without having to deal with all that came with the title.  If she had known she would not have approved and boy would he have known about it. Not that his mentoring was any of Talia’s business anyway.  </p><p>Those who were Sleep Mentors could be dangerous in fact, they were down right dangerous.  More than one of them had possessed the person they were mentoring. Which why it seemed to be a dying art one that sinking back into the shadows, which made it even more dangerous.</p><p>But then again, he had more than his fair share of ‘Hale luck’ which was something he could have done without.  Though saving most of his family from Kate fucking Argent had more or less made up for it.  They’d lost Talia and James, two of the pack elders and his youngest nephew would always need a walking stick, not that it had stopped Jason in the slightest. But he’d saved most of his pack and that was a win.  </p><p>Even if, he would forever have the ache of broken bonds.</p><p>Gifts always came with a price.</p><p>The pounding on his front door wasn’t totally unexpected given his dream.   Nor was Stiles wrinkling his nose and telling him to at least put a t-shirt on as a greeting.</p><p>“You’re lucky I put pants on, given that you got me out of bed and I sleep in the nude.”</p><p>That had brought a gagging sound from the kid who was now raiding his ‘fridge.  </p><p>“So dream?”   </p><p>Sometimes Stiles could babble for ages about nothing and others the kid was hyper focused.  Today he had the hyper version, no surprise there.</p><p>Closing his eyes he pulled the memory of forward going into as much detail as he could.  From what was said, to the surroundings, the sounds he could hear, the feel of sand on his feet.  All of it could mean something. </p><p>While he dreamed, and could often interpret them as well, Stiles was a master at it.  Stiles’ connection to the Nemeton and the land that Beacon Hills sat in and on meant that the kid could see more than he would ever be able too.</p><p>“I don’t think it means were about to become general knowledge, but either a secret is going to be broken or someone new is going to stumble across us.  The Nemeton doesn’t seem to be particularly bothered …”</p><p>Watching Stiles tap a pen against his lips as the kid wrapped his mind around the dream shouldn’t cause half the reaction that it did.  He was way too old for a barely legal teenager.  Stiles would always be ‘the kid’ to him, he had to be. </p><p> “… Though the Land is thrumming, kinda excited.  As though someone or something is returning.  Now where’s breakfast?”</p><p>And with that worry slipped away, a case of wait and see.  Nothing major.  One of those deal with it when it happens things.  </p><p>Unsurprisingly his kitchen was soon full of teenagers demanding food, everywhere that Stiles went his cohort of friends seemed to follow.  Not all of them were pack, but those that weren’t were pretty damn close.  Even if they didn’t know it yet. </p><p>And when had he ended up being a den parent?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written and posted January 2021</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>